Conventionally, a decorative panel mount screw is used to mount a decorative panel on an air-conditioning apparatus main body which is held by hanging in a space above a ceiling. In general, since the decorative panel mount screw is separately packed from the decorative panel and the air-conditioning apparatus main body when it is shipped, there has been a problem that a screw may be lost at the site and the decorative panel may not be appropriately mounted. Further, even if a screw is not lost, an operator needs to perform a mounting operation at a high place while holding a screw with his/her hand after the decorative panel is temporarily hung on the air-conditioning apparatus main body. If an operator inadvertently drops off the decorative panel mount screw during working at a high place, he/she needs to climb up and down a stepladder. Accordingly, improvement in the mount structure has been needed.
There is a conventional structure in which a mount unit which includes a decorative panel mount screw is pre-mounted on a decorative panel itself and the decorative panel mount screw is not removed from the decorative panel so that the decorative panel mount screw does not need to be held by hand during a mounting operation (for example, see Patent Literature 1). This mount unit includes a temporarily hanging fitting which is temporarily hung on a hook formed on the outer surface of the air-conditioning apparatus main body, a connection plate fixed to the temporarily hanging fitting, and a decorative panel mount screw which is advanced and retracted in a direction perpendicular to the connection plate by a screwing operation.
In mounting of the decorative panel, the temporarily hanging fitting is temporarily hung on the hook. In this state, the decorative panel mount screw is screwed so as to displace the decorative panel mount screw with respect to the connection plate, and accordingly, the decorative panel supported by a head of the screw via a support panel is upwardly moved and is mounted at a predetermined position.